dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rady i sztuczki
Zabijanie królików rightPoczątkowo polowanie na króliki było znacznie ułatwione. Jednakże obecnie wraz z wprowadzeniem jednej z aktualizacji pozostaje o wiele mniej sposobów na pochwycenie tych stworzeń. Jedną z najprostszych metod jest użycie bumerangu, który wypuszczamy zaznaczając cel, a łapiemy spacją. Drugim sposobem jest użycie pułapki. Ustawienie jej niemalże na norce powoduje pochwycenie nieuważnego królika w chwili, gdy opuści swoje siedlisko; można też podłożyć warzywa lub owoce jako przynętę - wtedy sam zacznie iść w kierunku pułapki. Użycie płomiennego berła lub podpalającej strzałki pozwala na szybkie zabicie zwierzęcia. Możemy także postawić dużo takich pułapek wokół króliczej nory. Dosyć prostą metodą jest również użycie jagód. Jeżeli mamy trochę prawie zepsutych jagód, wyrzucamy je na ziemię niedaleko królików. Wszystkie zaczynają podążać w ich kierunku. Kiedy zaczną je jeść, nie uciekają nawet wtedy, kiedy się zbliżymy. Wystarczy mocny cios bronią i mamy kąsek. Używanie pochodni Pochodnia pozwala na podróżowanie nocą, niestety szybko się wypala. Wędrując w ciemności można natrafić na śpiące zwierzęta, które łatwo możemy zabić. Po przebudzeniu uciekają one na pewną odległość, aby ponownie zapaść w sen. W trakcie trwania nocy można również pozyskać bawolą sierść. W taki sam sposób działa też zapalniczka Willow. Wiecznie gorący termiczny kamień Podczas dalekich, zimowych wypraw utrata ciepła przez postać wysoce zmniejsza naszą mobilność. Gorący kamień ma ograniczony zasób ciepła, a noszenie materiałów na tworzenie kolejnych pochodni czy ognisk ogranicza nasze miejsce na łupy. Jest jednak na to sposób. Do utrzymania ciepła są nam potrzebne tylko: gorący kamień i pochodnia. Jeśli ów kamień jest na granicy wydajności, wystarczy zapalić jakikolwiek łatwopalny obiekt w pobliżu (drzewo, trawa, etc.) i rzucić kamień obok nowopowstałego "małego pożaru". W zaledwie kilka sekund nasz kamień staje się niemal w pełni ogrzany, a my możemy ruszać dalej! Tani materiał opałowy Pozyskiwanie drewna na ogniska to długotrwały i nieraz mało efektywny proces, dlatego warto poszukiwać innych źródeł opału. *Po podpaleniu drzewa wystarczy jedno uderzenie siekierą, aby je ściąć, dzięki czemu pozyskamy węgiel. *Murawa świetnie nadaje się jako materiał opałowy. Do jej pozyskania wystarczą nam widły. *Bawola sierść - pali się długo, a do rozpalenia ogniska wystarczą cztery sztuki. W odróżnieniu od kwiatów, ściętej trawy czy sadzonek szybko się odnawia. Wystarczy golić dosyć regularnie bawoły za pomocą brzytwy. *Gnój - wbrew pozorom wcale nie pali się krótko i nie gasi ogniska. Kiedy mamy dostęp do świń bądź bawołów stanowi on jeden z najbardziej opłacalnych środków opałowych. Jego alternatywa, guano, może zostać łatwo pozyskana jeżeli mieszkamy niedaleko zapadliska lub w jaskiniach. *Wykopane sadzonki i trawa. Wykopać je można łopatą. Niestety w ten sposób tracimy cenne sadzonki, lepiej więc palić po prostu drewnem lub deskami (deski dają od razu 5 poziom ognia, ale składają się z 4 kłód; drewno daje po 1.25 poziomu, więc wychodzi na równo). *Lina kosztuje jedynie odrobinę ściętej trawy, a płonie tyle samo czasu ile kłoda. *Patyki są przydatne, lecz nie zużywają się szybko. Dlatego jeśli posiadamy ich nadmiar, można spokojnie wykorzystać je jako podpałkę. *Najlepiej nie zużywać drewnianej i trawiastej zbroi do końca - pancerz, któremu zostało jedynie kilka procent wytrzymałości, może zostać zużyty jako świetne paliwo do ogniska. Przedłużenie przydatności jedzenia Zapasy, które trzymamy na później, najlepiej trzymać w stanie surowym, pozwoli to na wydłużenie terminu spożycia. Kiedy surowe mięso staje się powoli zgniłe lub marchewka zaczyna obrastać pleśnią, warto wtedy wrzucić je do garnka lub opiec nad ogniem. Świeżość pokarmu wzrośnie i ponownie będzie zdatny do spożycia. Jajka za mięso potwora Posiadając ptaka w klatce możemy go karmić mięsem, w celu pozyskania jajek. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest używanie ususzonego mięsa potwora, które normalnie - chociaż odnawia poziom głodu - obniża nam zdrowie. Dając je ptakom, pozyskamy nietoksyczne jajka. Mięso potwora jest dobrym rozwiązaniem na zimę. Najpierw trzymamy je w lodówce surowe, aż zaczyna się psuć. Wtedy podpiekamy je na ogniu i trzymamy dalej. Kiedy jest już prawie zepsute dajemy je ptakom i otrzymujemy świeże, ładne jajka, które możemy dłużej przechowywać. Należy jednak pamiętać, że jeśli włożymy za dużo jajek i żadnego mięsa do garnka, otrzymamy mokrą papkę. Koszmarne paliwo Najprostszym sposobem pozyskania koszmarnego paliwa jest zabijanie beardlingów. Jeżeli boimy się ataków innych halucynacji, najłatwiej nałapać królików i zamknąć je w skrzyniach. Po sztucznym zaniżeniu zdrowia psychicznego (np. poprzez zbieranie złych kwiatów, których płatków również możemy użyć do stworzenia koszmarnego paliwa), zamienią się one w czarne króliki, które możemy szybko zabić. Następnie jemy cukierki, dyniowe ciastka lub suszone mięso, aby wyjść ze stanu szaleństwa. Jedwab, gruczoły pająka i mięso potwora Łatwym i mało kosztownym sposobem pozyskiwanie surowców z pająków i pająków wojowników jest łapanie ich w pułapki na króliki. Rozstawiamy ok. 8 obok gniazda (nie na klejącej pajęczynie) i prowokujemy je bumerangiem, dmuchawką (nie ognistą) lub lodowym berłem, atakując gniazdo. Gdy pająki wejdą w pułapki (możliwe, że jeden złapie się w więcej niż jedną pułapkę, jednak drop i tak będzie pojedynczy), wystarczy podejść i zebrać wnyki. Technika spalonej ziemi Czasami w lasach lub na biomach kamiennych pojawiają się skupiska gniazd pająków, które po osiągnięciu trzeciego poziomu rozwoju gniazda mogą stanowić dla nas znaczne zagrożenie (jest spore prawdopodobieństwo, że z tak rozwiniętego kokonu wyjdzie królowa pająków, która dla niewprawnego gracza może stanowić poważny problem). W momencie, kiedy mamy dostęp do innych gniazd, które są dla nas źródłem jedwabiu i mięsa potworów, możemy zastosować najbardziej drastyczną z metod zwalczania szkodników. Polega ona na podpaleniu otaczającego lasu, od którego zajmą się gniazda. We wcześniejszych wersjach gry możliwe było podejście do gniazda pająków i podpalenia go pochodnią. Obecnie jest to dość trudne, ponieważ pająki wychodzą z gniazd, kiedy podejdziemy zbyt blisko. Można zastosować podpalającą strzałkę, aby razić ogniem gniazdo na odległość. Połów ryb Jeśli będziemy grać w Don't Starve, to po jakimś czasie zaintryguje nas wędka, która znajduje się w zakładce przetrwanie (Survival). Gdy już ją posiądziemy, trzeba pamiętać, że nie można łowić ryb w zbiornikach wodnych otaczających wyspę, lecz jedynie w stawach, w których żyją żaby. Kiedy zarzucimy wędkę do stawu, po jakimś czasie na jeziorze pojawi się napis "hook", oznaczający branie. Należy wtedy nacisnąć LPM (lewy przycisk myszy) - wtedy pojawi się napis "reel in", który oznacza konieczność wciągnięcia ryby. W tym momencie również należy nacisnąć LPM. Gdy wyciągniemy rybę z wody, trafi ona na ziemię. Po kilku sekundach padnie. Ryby można jeść na surowo bez wcześniejszego przyrządzenia, upiec je na ogniu lub przygotować z nich potrawę w garnku (rybne takos bądź paluszki rybne). Duże niepsujące się zapasy kąsków Najłatwiejszym sposobem na niepsujące się kąski jest łapanie dużej ilości królików oraz ptaków i niezabijanie ich od razu, lecz w razie ryzyka śmierci głodowej. Duże zapasy mogą nas uratować podczas zimy. W DLC niestety króliki trzeba karmić. Można też wypuścić złapane króliki w niewielkiej przestrzeni otoczonej murkiem. Nie będą mogły z niej uciec, a my nie będziemy musieli się nimi zajmować. Wykorzystywanie świń Możemy wykorzystywać świnie do niszczenia drzew i tworzenia drzewców. Jeśli za naszą postacią podąża świnia, to gdy zaczniemy ścinać drzewo, świnia również zacznie to robić. Jest to sposób na zaoszczędzenie czasu oraz wytrzymałości siekiery. Innym sposobem na wykorzystanie świń jest zwabienie agresywnych stworzeń do ich wioski. Świnie zaczynają wtedy atakować te stworzenia, które najprawdopodobniej w tym przypadku stracą zainteresowanie graczem (metoda ta jest szczególnie efektywna w przypadku ataków psów gończych, zwłaszcza w początkowej fazie gry, gdy nie posiadamy odpowiedniego ekwipunku do odparcia napaści). Grzybowa kolacja Świnie mogą zjeść grzyby, by dać nam gnój. Jeśli nie przeznaczymy ich na ratatuj, mogą posłużyć za źródło gnoju bez tracenia cennej żywności. Ta metoda okazuje się szczególnie przydatna, gdy mieszkamy w pobliżu wioski i jesteśmy daleko od sawanny, na której pasą się bawoły. Pozwala to na szybką budowę farm, które zwiększą produkcję żywności bez większej fatygi. Publiczne Wydanie 'Publiczne Wydanie '(ang. PublicPreview) to granie na pre-update'ach i cheaty. Granie na publicpreview jest możliwe tylko przed update'ami. Każda funkcja (czyli publiczne wydanie i normalny tryb) ma oddzielne światy. Pre-Update pojawia się zazwyczaj 3 dni przed oryginalnym update'em. Żeby włączyć "publicpreview": *wchodzimy w bibliotekę gier Steam, *klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszy na Don't Starve, *klikamy "Właściwości Beta" i zmieniamy to, co tam jest na "publicpreview", *gra się aktualizuje i posiadamy już publicpreview. Wygodniejszy crafting na touchpadzie Jeżeli ktoś ma touchpada lub zepsutą myszkę, dalej może wygodnie grać w Don't Starve. Wciśnięcie Caps Lock powoduje wyskoczenie okna tworzenia, które zastępuje zakładki. Nawigacja klawiszami: *W, S: wybieranie zakładki tworzenia, *A, D: wybieranie przedmiotu, *Caps Lock: włączanie/wyłączanie okna tworzenia, *Enter: tworzenie wybranego przedmiotu, Kategoria:Poradniki